A Troublesome Request
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: The only way to truly appreciate something, is to loose it, or in case of life almost lose it. It took her some time to understand that but Weiss grasped fully the implication of that night. She could have died. That only made her appreciate life that much more and perhaps pushed her to try and do all those things she always wanted to. In case luck wouldn't be on her side next time


**Author's note:**

 **So what's up, how did you even end up here? Curious about the pairing? Or perhaps you enjoy weird shiping? Well whatever you came here for, Welcome!**

Ilia was laying on top of a rooftop. Her rooftop. She claimed it as hers, although really, who would care if she was laying on top of it. An empty ownership really. Still, she enjoyed this particular roof. It was angled just enough to comfortably lay on top of it and not worry about sliding down, as well as the side she picked was turned towards the nearby forest, so someone had to really care if they wanted to find her. Which in return meant she didn't need to put any sort of effort to be comfortable and unseen. Perfect spot one could say.

The second thing she enjoyed was the fact that it was night. The dark sky looming over, with only the shattered moon and stars glowing brightly on the dark tapestry of the night sky. It was her time of the day... Well, if you consider day to be a full twenty four hours. She got used to living like this, since most of her spying and... Other sort of work was done after dark. Day was for sleeping, the hot and bright part of the day, it amazed her how people could function like that.

Which was better, rooftops or nights? If she had to give up on one of these things, what that could be. Roofs provided cover from rain and snow, which were annoying on their own. Than again night was when people slept, right? Though she slept at day... Which meant that rooftops won. She smiled at that, such a silly thought to have.

Her musings about random topics were interrupted once she heard someone climbing up. While initially she was alerted, she couldn't help but notice that the person was... Clumsy. That really was the best way to describe it. She could easily hear them moving slowly, and often making small mistakes, since a big one would be quite easy to notice, that person landing, hopefully safely, on the ground.

She decided to act obvious to the intruder, wondering who it could be and what purpose did they have to intrude on her free time. It wasn't Blake nor her... Friend, Sun. Those two wouldn't have any problem with getting up here. Which really left her curious as to who could it be. Soon she heard that person climb on top and... And the big mistake happened.

There was a thud and a scream which made her rose up to look behind to see the person who was currently sliding down the rooftop on her butt pass by her. Without thinking she lunged forward to grab the person's hand. That stopped her from sliding off the roof completely, as she helped her, because it was a girl, to get a proper foothold.

It was a pale girl, with blue eyes and a scar across her eye. She had a very intricate way of keeping her hair, a bun tail that was off centered. She had a fancy short dress in blue colors, and was wearing... Heels? Well that explains the clumsy part.

"Thank you!" The girl said, as she crawled to sit besides her. Ilia recognized the person now, it was one of the girls that hugged Blake. It took her a moment to understand who this was, one of the Schnee family. That part came apparent once she saw the crest that was visible on the back of the shrug the girl wore.

"You're... Welcome." Still, it was quite confusing, why would a Schnee come here? Was she looking for her? She was Blake's friend so she decided it couldn't be anyone... Bad. Especially since she seemed like an old friend, and for Blake to befriend a Schnee? That had to be over certain circumstances.

"So, why did you come all the way up here?" Ilia tilted her head.

"Ah yes I came here because I was looking for you, and... Someone told me where I could find you." The Schnee girl nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Well, you found me." She shrugged, deciding to once more let the thing unravel itself.

"Yes, first of I'm..." The girl paused for a moment, and Ilia could see something behind those blue eyes, but the human girl just shook her head and continued. "I'm Weiss, in case you forgot or it just passed through you. I know that the last few days were quite busy for all of us." The girl nodded.

Weiss, that's correct, she remembered now. There was also Ruby and Yang, apparently part of Blake's previous team, or current team. Of Blake's team. "I'm Ilia, it's true it went over my head, all the new names." She smiled, it wasn't a lie.

"I know, afterall I came looking for you. It would be in bad manner to do so without knowing your name." Weiss giggled.

"About that, why exactly were you looking for me? Did something happen?" She assumed that if something really bad happened, the girl wouldn't be this calm, still she was clueless as to why she was sought.

"I..." The girl started and sighed softly before continuing. "I had a question or rather a request." She raised her brow as she saw Weiss avert looking directly at her.

"A Schnee having a request from a faunus?" She couldn't help but to let it slip. It amused her, even more so once she heard her own words. Yet once she saw the other girl flinch and try to maintain a neutral expression, she regretted saying it out loud.

"I apologize it's just that... I'm sorry." It was her time to look down. This got awkward really quick.

"I understand." The girl answered.

To that Ilia just raised her eyes to once more look at the girl. "I understand why you said these words. My father is an evil man, and I understand that he tainted my family name, spreading this sort of reputation like a disease among all of us. We covered it with Blake at some point as well. I'm not pleased with the conflict, and I think we both understand that the fault is spread all among us, since I heard from Blake what happened at the Menagerie."

"Yes, right. Did she..." Ilia started to ask but stopped. Was it important?

"Tell me that you were part of the white fang? Or perhaps still are, since Blake decided to reclaim it? Yes, she had quite an adventure just as we all had. We shared our stories already." The girl said, and the friendly smile she had reassured her that this wouldn't turn into a walk through a field filled with eggshells.

"Of course, now about that request you had." A good way to change the subject, although it would be a lie if she said she wasn't curious what sort of request she had for her.

"About that..." Weiss started and... Did she blush? No, that wasn't possible, what could make her blush in a situation like this. Was her request embarrassing? This was getting more and more mysterious with each passing moment and with each additional puzzle piece.

The girl cleared her throat. "I supposed I should approach this in a proper manner, like an adult." The Schnee focused her gaze on her with a serious expression, even though her cheeks were still tainted with the same pink hue from before.

Ilia just nodded, not sure what else to do. "Go on."

"You can of course refuse, but I thought that there is nothing bad in asking. I simply hope you won't get mad at me, and in case of the potential refusal we'll simply forget about this meeting occuring." Nervous, this girl was nervous as she spoke. It was clearly visible through the poker face of a mask she was wearing.

"You don't need to beat around the bush so much. Just ask away." She smiled, trying to encourage the girl to ask her question or rather request whatever it is she wanted to request from her.

"Yes, of course." Weiss took one more deep breath before finally asking. "Could we share a kiss?"

Something locked inside her brain as she heard the question. "E-Excuse me? I think I misheard you, because I could swear you asked if we could... Kiss."

She saw that the other girl was maintaining eye contact on pure will power at this point, and she was slowly losing the fight. "That's precisely what I said. I'd like to share a kiss with you."

Out of all the things she thought would happen tonight, from white fang doing a counter attack, through some assasination attempts to Adam coming over, yodeling a love serenade to her, she would never expect this sort of situation. Can you even yodel a love serenade?

Still, a Schnee coming over to her and asking for a kiss.

It was so crazy she wasn't even surprised anymore, as she shrugged. "Why?" She simply asked.

"That's because you have all the qualities that I seek in someone that I wished to kiss." The girl said and rubbed the back of her neck, her gaze moving to the side as she had to understand how weird her own words sounded.

"That doesn't explain anything, really." Ilia countered and tilted her head.

"You just join in a few attributes. So I thought that perhaps it would solve my issue. You know, kill two birds with one stone." Weiss smiled sheepishly.

"I'm listening." She nodded, urging the human girl to continue.

"The first is that you're a girl." Weiss gulped and bit her lower lip.

"That's true." She agreed, how could she not, it was a fact.

"And you're a faunus." The Schnee said and winced slightly.

"That's also true." She once more agreed and nodded.

"And you're someone I know but I don't really know." The white haired girl's face was on fire at the moment, and Ilia had to admit that the girl had plenty of self discipline to be able to maintain this sort of presence even though she looked like she would rather be anywhere but here.

"So you looked for a faunus girl that you kind of knew but not really... To kiss." She grouped all the facts that were presented before her and summed up the reasons that this girl had to try and seek for a permission to kiss her.

"Precisely." She recived an answer.

"I still have to ask, why? Why do you want to kiss a girl faunus, I can get the not know but know part, you don't want to kiss a stranger, but also not someone you know in case it gets awkward. Still, why a faunus girl?" She felt like a headache was coming to her, was dealing with rich people always this tiresome?

Although Weiss's reaction made her change said attitude. The girl's embarrassment vanished, and she turned away from her to look before her, those blue eyes staring into the darkness of the night. It felt like she was looking at a different person right now.

"I knew that fighting and all this mess would be dangerous. Death, injuries and worse things could happen. But it takes a moment in which you're brushed with death's touch, that makes you think about life." The girl's voice was... Distant, as if she was talking to herself, and not really speaking to her, or at least not directly.

"I always had these things I wanted to... To try, but they were always so silly I never bothered with them. You know, I was young so I thought why bother, I have plenty of time." She paused and closed her eyes. "Then you feel it, not really when it happens, no. It's just shocking, like you can't believe what's happening. The regrets come afterwards. After you're safe." Weiss let out a sad sigh.

"So while it sounds crazy, I... I simply always wanted to do that. To kiss a girl and well, to kiss a faunus person." She shrugged, no longer embarrassed at her own little to-do list.

"I guess I understand." She nodded. She did, it was a messy business and death was so familiar to her. It changed her entire life, not her own of course, since that was impossible. Still, death was a very strong force that could shift people's perspective.

"I talked to Blake, you know, she's my friend and all and I thought I could ask her if I could just kiss her. Yet she denied me, saying that there was someone she was interested in and it felt wrong to kiss another person. I understood." The Schnee looked to the side after that. "She actually told me about you, to ask you if you would agree. Just don't tell her I told you, I just thought I should be honest with you if I am to request something as intimate as that."

"Right, I can understand kissing a girl, but faunus? I mean, unless you're looking for a snake faunus that has his tongue different or something, you are aware that both among humans and faunus you can find different... Kissers, for lack of a better term. It's not like we kiss differently." She wasn't offended for a couple of reasons.

First of all it amused her, whenever people thought that there were some additional properties to the faunus kind. Like they were better at some intimate acts such as this, or something more. Second, she was Blake's friend, and she trusted the catgirl to not surround herself with people who would have vile thoughts about her race.

"Yes, we can both repeat that out loud, yet sadly it won't change how my mind thinks. I can say it and calm it for a few days, yet the curiosity just raises up once more after that." The Schnee gave a shrug. "I understand if you refuse."

"Right, so a kiss?" She raised a brow and looked at the Schnee. It wasn't clear even to her why she was considering it but... Well, this girl was right. It was a weird war situation and they could suddenly not see another day, so why not help out with something like that.

"Yes, but you know. A proper kiss, with... With things, and everything." Weiss cleared her throat at that and looked away, her face once more completely red.

Ilia just raised a brow, as one question formed on the tip of her tongue. "You did kiss before, right? Like guys, human guys I assume."

That of course got the assumed effect, as the Schnee girl grew even more flustered, finally losing her composure. "O-Of course I did! Besides I don't see how it's important." She seemed offended, almost too offended. Which was pretty clear for her to understand what it meant.

"I'm just saying that it's a bit useless to compare kisses of various races or genders if you don't have some base to compare it to hm?" While she wanted to sound as serious as possible, deep down she was enjoying this sort of teasing. She didn't want to be mean of course, it was something important, yet she didn't lie when she said all these things. It was pointless if she wanted to compare these.

"I-It's... It's not about comparing these." Weiss shook her head, recovering somehow from her flustered state.

"It's not?" Ilia once more tilted her head to the side. This was such a strange encounter. Each time she had an answer, it proved to be the wrong one, as she was each and every time further confused by this girl's answer.

"No, look if you don't want to do it, I'll understand. I'll admit that this sort of questioning is not making me feel too good. I understand the need for honesty, but..." The human girl looked to the side.

Ilia bit her lip at that. She didn't mean to make her feel bad, especially about something this intimate. "No, no I'm sorry. Let's do it. The kiss." She nodded. "Just move closer and go at your own pace, while you assured me you know what you're doing, just in case something happens just follow my lead." She smiled, not wanting to make her feel bad. Perhaps this wasn't her first kiss, but her previous kiss...es? Had to be tame or very platonic.

Why not try and convince her that faunus girls were the best. She had to keep herself from laughing at her own thoughts, or even keeping a straight face ended up being quite a challenge.

She watched Weiss come closer to her, the girl's movement nervous. Ilia had to wonder if this added another layer to her request. Kissing, kissing a girl, kissing a faunus girl. Was she that afraid of dying that she wanted to at least taste it before passing away.

"C-Can I... Touch you. I mean, outside of our lips." Came a quite question. The girl's voice was so calm and peaceful. It sounded so innocent that it made her smile.

"Of course, don't worry I'll let you know if you went too far." She nodded, wanting to ensure the other girl understood that it was fine to go as far as she wanted, especially since Ilia knew that Weiss wouldn't go too far with this situation, considering how flustered she was just about kissing alone.

Weiss took a deep breath and reached with her arms to wrap them around her. She felt how shakey they were, but didn't want to diminish how little courage the human girl had right now by commenting on that.

A blush appeared on her own face, she was about to kiss a girl she barely knew, a human girl she barely knew, a Schnee girl to be exact. How crazy her life has become as of late.

She decided that it was alright to copy her movement, as such her own arms wrapped themselves around Weiss's neck. "You can close your eyes, it'll be easier that way." She said and was quite surprise to hear her own voice sounding so... Quiet.

The human girl nodded and did just that before slowly leaning in, Ilia prepared herself as she tilted her own head to the side. Soon their noses brushed and she could feel her soft skin and pleasant scent. It was surprising how quickly her mind made both of these observations.

Not a moment later their lips connected, and just as expected, Weiss's lips felt soft and as soon as they touched, she felt the other girl tense. Ilia understood and waited patiently, although the kiss didn't really move forward after that, and at some point she decided that perhaps it was a better idea to forward it herself.

She parted her own lips through between which her tongue sneaked out to gently brush against her partner's lips. The reaction she received wasn't something she expected, as Weiss moved away, a look of shock and... Fear? Was apparent on her face.

"D-Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, worried that she perhaps had ruined this moment for the Schnee girl.

"N-No I just... I mean, never..." Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself, which seemed to work as she could continue without sounding weird. "I never had anyone involve that in a kiss." She bit her lower lip.

Ilia raised a brow, it took a few seconds before her brain caught up. "Oh, you mean a tongue?" She received a nod from the other girl. This answered at least one part of this weird Schnee mystery, she did kiss before, but it had to be very innocent kisses.

A thought appeared inside her head, perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to take the lead, she just had to be careful not to force the girl into anything she wasn't comfortable with. "Do you want to try it?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Eh?!" Weiss let out a surprised sound, not really able to voice anything comprehensible.

"You wanted to kiss a girl, a faunus girl." She added with a small smile and a roll of her eyes. "And you said yourself you wanted to go for the full package, didn't you? I mean I agreed to it so it's your chance to get what you always wanted."

"It's not that I don't want to but... I even lack any kind of theoretical knowledge about this sort of thing." The Schnee girl hugged herself at that, looking sadly to the side.

Ilia couldn't help but giggle at that. "Did you expect to read up on that subject in some book? Sooner or later you'd get someone who would like to share this sort of kiss with you... Well, assuming we'll survive whatever ahead of us. But you get what I mean." She shrugged.

"Perhaps... There are books about this subject?" Weiss raised a brow.

"Probably! Although I wouldn't count on book knowledge in this regards, I'm afraid you'll have to gather your own empirical data." She smirked, it wasn't too often you could use such smart sounding words, use them correctly and use them about something as kissing.

"Look." Ilia continued, reaching out to put a hand on the girl's arm. "I'll guide you through it. You just need to make a decision and not base it on your fear. It's alright if you want to wait with it, but it should be a reasonable decision, not one made because you're afraid you'll mess up."

She saw Weiss grow thoughtful at that, it was quite amazing how different she looked whenever her expression changed and what vibe it gave to the surrounding world. Perhaps it was subtle, but she was taught to pay attention to details, it saved her life so many times in the past.

"Very well." The white haired girl nodded, a firm expression on her face. "I'll trust you to guide me through this... Process."

Process, how romantic. Still, she made up her mind which was a step forward and it didn't really had to be romantic, not like they were on a date or something. "Alright, just do what you did last time, once we kiss I'll lead you in deeper." She winked at the human girl, making her blush.

Still, she did move closer and once again both of them wrapped their arms around each other. Few moments had to pass till their faces moved towards one another and their lips connected. She allowed for it to linger in this state, the kiss that is, before once more her tongue sneaked out from between her lips and delicately brushed against those of Weiss.

She felt the other girl freeze in spot, deciding to give her some time to adjust and calm herself, although that wasn't happening, so Ilia started to wonder if she shouldn't just break the kiss all together.

Yet as soon as she was about to, she felt the human girl's lips part and her tongue very shyly poking at her own. She had to fight off a smile, as she very carefully brushed her own tongue against that of the Schnee girl's one.

It was just the tips that gently rubbed against one another, poked only for the human girl's tongue to withdraw for a few seconds and move forward to renew this awkward little dance. Once more Ilia decided to take the lead as she moved her own tongue with more courage.

As soon as the other girl's tongue came in contact with hers, she moved it forward to rub along it up till she ended between Weiss's lips. Such a bold act made the human girl once more freeze, yet this time it didn't take her long to follow her lead.

Soon the kiss transformed from the awkward hide and seek into a proper one. Ilia didn't want to scare the girl, so she allowed for their tongues to dance between their mouths, only barely allowing for her own to go past the other girl's lips, which she noticed that Weiss did the same to no surprise.

Ilia was of course a girl of her word, so since the Schnee requested a full package, she could only deliver on that.

One of her hands moved from Weiss's shoulder and she brushed her fingers through the white hair of the other girl. With a definitive move, she closed the gap between their lips and allowed for her tongue to fully invade the other girl's mouth.

She wasn't trying to be too pushy, yet she knew that it was her role to forward any sort of progress this kiss would achieve. Once that happened, she felt the human girl shiver and a soft sound escaping her throat, this was of course a good sign for the chameleon girl.

Her next task proved to be easier than she initially thought.

She had to lure the girl out, not to make this some sort of dominant act from her side. She gently pulled away, feeling the other girl following her. It was like that, she gently pulled away but enough to retain the physical contact between their tongues. Soon she felt the other girl's tongue brush past her own lips, a fast learner or a clever girl... Perhaps both.

It continued like this, soon Ilia pushed her back, only to pull away and lure the girl and Weiss seemed to catch up on the pattern. Soon the exchange came naturally, Ilia decided that it was enough for now, and didn't want to put anything new on the table.

Soon Weiss pulled away, although slowly as she panted. Her tongue lingering between her lips as a string of saliva shone in the pale moonlight. She opened her eyes only to look back into the chameleon girl's grey orbs.

Ilia gently licked the other girl's lips, mostly to get rid of the string that was still connecting them. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-Yeah." The Schnee girl nodded, still out of breath after her new experience.

"Glad I could help." She smiled. "I'm sure whoever you choose to be intimate with will enjoy that you've gained some experience in the field of kissing." She let out a giggle, which turned into a laugh once she saw that her words made the other girl blush.

oooOOOooo

Weiss wrapped her arms around her partner, it was just as she learned and before she try to experiment with something new, she'd rather perfect the basics or what she considered the basic of it all.

Her partner did the same, soon their lips touched, and their tongues would enjoy the intimate dance. It was just as before, a soft exchange between their lips, a greeting of sorts is what she decided to call it, as it seemed this way and was only present at the start of any exchange.

While she didn't want to be greedy, it wasn't what she really wanted, oh no. She craved for what happened next, yet her partner seemed to know that and as if teasing her, prolonged the greeting part.

It took her to let out a soft whine, before the kiss would progress even deeper. Soon their tongues danced freely as they often moved past each others lips. The touch, the feeling of being held, the harmony that grew between their movements, it all sent a shiver down her spine, forced a soft moan escape her throat now and then.

The serene and intimate moment was broken as someone started knocking on the door. As both of them broke their kiss. She felt panick building inside of her, and her partner had to understand that. Soon she felt a single digit being placed on top of her lips.

"Shh, Just be quiet, I got this." The person smiled and got up. Weiss just observed from her position, too afraid to move so not to make too much noise.

She saw the door open just enough for her partner to push the head enough to see who was outside.

"Oh! Hello." Ruby's voice came from the other side. "Did you see Weiss? We're having a board game night and I tried to find her everywhere, so out of desperation I thought that maybe she was somewhere around here?"

"Mmm sadly I didn't saw her, sorry."

"Oh, that's a shame... Actually maybe you'll join us? I mean you always spend time alone somewhere, and you're Blake's friend! And Blake's friend is our friend. Unless you were busy with something?"

"No, no, that actually sounds like a great idea. I was just doing a little... Exercise, nothing big. I actually might know where Weiss is if you haven't already found her. I'll finish here and go find her and then we'll both come."

"Oh! That's great, thanks Ilia!"

At that she saw the chameleon girl close the door and move towards her while outside she heard footsteps moving away, She decided to sit up on the bed, she let out a soft sigh. "I Guess our practice is over."

She let out a surprised yelp as she was pushed back onto the bed. "Why? I did say that I'll finish my exercise and only after that I'll be able to find you, no?" She saw the other girl smile impishly, which sent a shiver down her spine. She gulped.

She didn't have time to protest, as soon her own lips were sealed with that of the faunus girl.

Ilia sure was a rigorous teacher.

 **Author's note 2:**

 **I always try to make my oneshots to be about practice, in this case kissing practice... Which makes this fic a bit meta. But no, I just wanted to try and make a bit more focused about the kissing part, the description and all that. I know I'll need way more practice than just this for it to not sound awkward, but yeah... You have to start somewhere.**

 **About the fic, a funny story. This started as a Monochrome story waaaay back, but I sort of discarded it for reasons. Once I saw it laying in my meh folder I decided to pick it up, but give it a little spin.**

 **The story was really the same, although it had a bit different motivation for Weiss. She was curious how it was to kiss a faunus. Later did I involve her almost dying (technically) and the girl part. So Ilia took place of Blake, especially since Blake has way more on her plate right now. PTSD Yang, ADHD monkey and edgy Chameleon, although the last was busy making out with a Schnee so... Still, plenty of suns on her mind.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review/comment!**


End file.
